APTX 4869 3 & 4th Victims
by 13animaluver
Summary: I discontinued it i have another version up sorry!
1. How It All Started

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN INYASHA OR DETECTIVE CONAN!

Chapter 1) How It Started

Inuyasha leaped from the well sniffing out Kagomes scent from the smell of the city. " Ah found the wench." opening the door of the well shrine he dashed across the yard to the door nearly knocking down Sota in the process

" Hey kid is your sister in her room?"

" Ya but if I were you I wouldn't go in there." Sota said diligently

"Why the hell not?" inuyasha asked irritatingly

"Well because her friends are there bugging her to go with 'em to the festival and there trying to make her go with Hojo, or as call him dumb ass"

Sota said with a snicker

"he's such a damn idiot he doesn't realize she doesnt like him"

"Sota! What did you say!"

"Uh. Nothing mom gonna be late. Bye!" Sota left in a rush soon after. Inuyasha strolled into the Kitchen to find Mama Higarashi making Oden. " Inuyasha dear I need a favor from you."

"Ya sure what do you need?"

"You see Inuyasha one of our relatives-"

"Re-la-tive?" " Our family member, has fallen ill and is in the hospital-"

"Ho-spit-able"

"A place where they take the sick and injured, and he has his two little girls living with him and since were so close he has asked me to watch them over their. I need you to stay here with Kagome for a couple weeks. Is that alright?" She looked at Inuyasha pleadingly

" Please inuyasha we need someone to watch the shrine Grandpa is away in America on some trip for a couple months and Sotas to young to stay here by himself, don't worry he's staying with a friend while I'm away, and there has been some girls gone missing and I don't want her to stay her by herself."

'_Hopefully this will help them get closer together.' _thought Mama Higarashi.

"I will don't worry she wont go missing on my watch!"

"ERI I WILL _NOT _GO WITH HOJO TO THE BEGINING SUMMER FAIR!"He heard Kagome yell exasperatedly

"inuyasha I would head up there if I were you she may need some help with this one."

Inuyasha turned around to head up the stairs and went to Kagomes room

"Yo Kagome ya in there?" the door flung open to revel Kagome with three girls siting on the rug.

"Hey Kagome who's this?" Voiced the one with curly black hair.

"Inuyasha Play along." Kagome whispered under her breath "Eri Yuka Ayumi" she pointed to each of the girls in turn. "This is Inuyasha My BOYFRIEND" She said putting emphasis on the word.

"So thats why you wont go out with Hojo." Exclaimed Eri.

'that _and he's a complete idiot.' _Thought Ayumi.

" So me and him have plans to go to the fair."

'_A complete lie'_

" Ya Kagome how do you like my Kimono For the festival?"

'_Thank god he's really going along'_

"It looks great and I like your _costume _ears for it did mama help?"

" Ya she did. She told me all I need to know."

_' Thank god for mama.'_

"Say Inuyasha How long have you known Kagome?" Asked the one called Ayumi.

" We have known each other since her 15th birthday."

'_How the hell did he remember?'_

_ " _Really _that _long how come were just meeting you now?"

"Inuyasha doesn't live here, he lives in Kyoto!" Kagome blurted out to the three girls with a grin.

'I've_ got it all figured out'_

"So Inuyasha what days are you going to the festival?" asked Yuka

"We are going on the..., last day?Right Kagome?"

"Ya the last day, Inuyasha has to work on all the other days."

The three girls looked up at Inuyasha where he sat at the window one foot inside and the other propped up using it as an arm rest. "So Inuyasha where are you working?"

"Where am I working?"

"Yes Inuyasha and my other friends from Kyoto do classes on, fighting! Ya Sango teaches to fight with the big boomerang called the Hiraikotsu."

"He-rie-ah-couts?"

"No Hiraikotsu It has been in her family for generations she teaches combat fighting. Then there is Miroku He teaches the art is patience and waiting to strike when necessary, his family goes down for generations being monks and priestesses in his family its amazing. Inuyasha here teaches the art of Kendo, dodging, and using the sword sheath as a weapon." She explaind in one big breath.

" Really thats amazing, wait what about Shippo what does he do?"

"Yo ya told 'em about the runt?"

"Yes Inuyasha, Shippo is a bit young to be teaching but he does help a LOT with the younger kids he shows them, magic tricks to keep them entertained while the siblings are praticing."

The converation carried on Inuyasha answers when he can it soon bevoames late and the girls hae to leave to get home for the night.

This is my First story please no flames helpful comments are welcomed, any thing else?

Oh and...

PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT! :D SUGAR RUSH


	2. The Fair

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR DETECTIVE CONAN AT ALL

2)The Fair

Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in the living room at her house when an ad for the Summer Fair comes on.

"Inuyasha do you think we could go to the Summer Fair?Please? I missed it last year when we were looking for the Shikon jewel shards I would REALLY love to go!" Kagome started to plead, knowing that her rapid fire logics for attending might help persuade Inuyasha to go.

Inuyasha was sitting beside her, listening to her go on about the festival, and how badly she wanted to go. Finally, he had heard enough. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. "

" PLEASE- wait…" Kagome blinked."You said yes?"

"Yes I did. Geez. But don't think it's because I want to. I'm only going because your mom told me to go with you because of the murders going around, and with your luck you would get targeted at the fair."

Kagome knew it would be a good idea to stop this conversation for now. She was getting hungry, and before long, Inuyasha could convince himself that going to the festival would be a bad idea. Ordering food sounded like a good idea.

She thought for a bit about the kind of food that Inuyasha might enjoy. He, being from feudal Japan, wasn't going to be well versed in delicacies of the present time (aside from the snacks she occasionally brought them), so she had to be careful.

"Hm…Inuyasha, do you want to try pizza?"

"…What is that supposed to be?"

"I…er…guess it's probably easier to show you than tell you. I'm going to order some, and you can tell me if you like it."

She picked up the phone, not waiting for him to reply, and punched in the number to her favorite pizza delivery restaurant.

" Yo Kagome whats a boyfriend?"

'_Damn he remembered the conversation with my friends earlier' _Thought Kagome '_Damn you three!'_

" A Boyfriend is, how should I put this? A boyfriend is a, is a. A boyfriend is a guy who really like a girl and asks her to date him and she says yes!"

'_Simple as that. Go me go me go me-'_

" What's a date?"

'_So close!'_

" Okay Boyfriend and girlfriend are two people who are courting! But not all, um, courting is permanent. Eri courted a guy a few years ago to see if he really was cheating on Yuka. He was but thats beside the point. So people court or date as we call it now to get to know each other to see if they really like each other got it?" She asked quizzically.

" Kagome whats Cheating?"

" Were going to be here all night" Kagome mumbled.

"What ya say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

'DING'

" Thats the pizza, Inuyasha not a demon."

Kagome soon came back after leaving to get the pizza's setting down the box and the

"Okay, here you go."

Inuyasha picked up a slice, licking it gingerly with his tongue. Kagome stifled a giggle as he did so. It was a harmless treat, but she supposed it was normal for him to be so unwary of such a food so foreign to him.

Finally, he took a small bite, before deciding he enjoyed the flavor, and took a much less reserved chomp out of the slice.

"Kagome, this is awesome! How come you never brought this over with your ninja food?"

Kagome shrugged as she offered him another slice. "It would be a kinda difficult for me to bring pizzas there. It's not exactly cheap, and from the way you're eating this, I think you could probably finish off an entire box by yourself."

Inuyasha picked up two more slices, then a third, to which Kagome huffed. "Hey! That's my piece! If you're still hungry, there's Ramen over there." She pointed to the cabinet above the stove.

"So…what are we going to do about this festival? I guess I can't really wear my usual clothes…Do I have to wear that crap you usually make me wear?"

"Well, we're going to have to get you something a little different. We'll take care of that tomorrow. I'm going to be wearing mine... as soon as I go get one…hm…" She decided it might not be a good idea to elaborate on the topic of shopping until later. She imagined he wouldn't enjoy that activity much. "Ah, it might also be nice to get a few things for the people back home..."

'_Home?'When did she start referring to the feudal era as her 'home?'"_

"Uh…Earth to Inuyasha come in Inuyasha."

"What do ya want?" He said, trying to cover up the fact that he had momentarily been lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to have the last slice butttt..."

"I'm taking it!" He snatched the pizza out of the box.

"Alright," Kagome said, getting up. Once you're done, go take a bath. I put some clothes out for you to wear to bed, because I'm going to wash that kimono of yours. It's gotten filthy."

"But…"

"It needs to be washed, so don't bother arguing with me about it. Got it? "

"Fine."

"Great." She picked up the pizza box, and folded it so it fit into the trashcan. I'm going to get ready in my mom's room. I think we went over this the last time I brought you here but make sure you remember, the shampoo is the first blue bottle, and the green bottle that's next to it is conditioner…don't…um…don't worry about that for now." She knew Inuyasha wasn't the high maintenance type, and with the kind of trouble they often got into when traveling around, managing split ends were probably the least of his worries.

"Yeah yeah, I got it!"

"Good. I'll see you in a minute. And don't take up the entire bed!"

" Okay, Okay. Wait Kagome whats cheating you never told me."

'_Damn'_

Kagome woke early the next morning. She knew they had to get prepared for the fair, and knowing how difficult Inuyasha was most of the time, this was going to take some effort…

"Inuyasha what do you want for breakfast?"She called, as she saw him emerge from her room rubbing his eyes.

"I want Ramen…wench." He said with a yawn.

Already annoyed that he was already at it, this early in the morning, Kagome uttered the rather useful spell Kaede had taught her.

"Sit." She smirked when she heard him hit the floor. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

From his spot on the ground he quietly uttered, " I would enjoy some Ramen…please.."

"Good-boy!"

"Inuyasha we need to go shopping I need to get a dress for the fair mostly I have dresses for special occasions like family occasions, dinner, and, um, _dates_." She mentioned the last part fast to try to skip over it.

Spurting out his food Inuyasha went from his good mood and a cloud went over his face.

"Inuyasha whats wrong? Is it something I said?" Kagome looked at him curiously.

'_What did I say? Is it about the dating thing?'_

"Inuyasha the reason I don't want to wear those dresses is and taking you shopping those dresses have horrible memories they have all ended badly."

Lets just say after that the morning went quite well.

An hour or two later after squabbling what Inuyasha was going to wear and where to put Tetsusaiga they got into the car Kagome's mom left for them. Inuyasha was a bit hesitant to get into the "Metal Demon" as he called it. But they finally got on the road to the shops.

It was fairly easy to get him in to a shop.

"Hey Inuyasha is there any thing you like here? In color I mean?"

He looked around for colors that would catch his eye.

Spotting a dress he pointed it out.

"Kagome what about that one?" He pointed out to her a light gray dress.

Inspecting the dress she shook her head after looking through the racks.

"Nope sadly no dresses in my size, what about this dress?" Picking up a yellow, and short dress.

'_To short for my Kagome!' _

" Nope wench to ugly."

_'Damn came out wrong' He thought with a wince._

"To what Inuyasha?" She said seething.

"I meant the DRESS!" Inuyasha exclaimed quickly.

"Okay" Her anger dispersed. Looking for a while Inuyasha came across a dress he thought Kagome would look good in. He didn't voice his opinion because it was a little more reviling then she probably had in mind. Putting those thoughts aside he continued on his search.

"Inuyasha I found one! Come here!" Called Kagome from an aisle over.

Inuyasha quickly walked over to the next aisle to see Kagome holding. The VERY dress he picked out moments ago. It was red and gray and when she held it up to her to look in the mirror it was shorter then her school skirt.

His face flushing red he grabbed the dress from her earning a protest from her.

"Inuyasha!"

He stuffed it high above her head.

"You are SO not wearing that not at all!" He said with more force then he meant.

"I didn't know YOU were the judge of THAT Inuyasha! Now give me back my dress!" Kagome tried to get it from the place he stuffed it but couldn't reach. Stomping her foot with frustration she turned around to face Inuyasha to come face to face with his flushed but irritated face.

"Inuyasha you have 10 seconds to tell me why I cant wear tat dress, Starting now!"

"Its torevealingforagirltowear." He mumbled the last part with embarrassment his face now ablaze.

"What did you say Inuyasha?"

'_Did he say what I think he said?'_

"I said it's to revealing for a decent girl to wear, men will think your a _'working woman'_ a woman who does favors for men. They will take advantage of you."

Looking at Inuyasha with a smile on her face she said to him "Inuyasha there is much more revealing clothes in my time"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome I didn't realize" He said pulling the dress free from its place handing it to her.

"Inuyasha, I'm aware that my clothes aren't typical of what they wear in your time. I was going to wear some leggings with it any ways." She smirked. "Besides, I have you to protect me."

Inuyasha balked. "Um…right."

She gave him a quick hug from the back. "Thanks

He swallowed, and gave her a light pat on the back. "Let's get going."

They went up to the front to pay for the dress. Going to an open register Kagome's dress was rang up.

"That comes up to 1583 Yen."

"Hey Kagome how am I going to hid my ears?"

"We are going to use a hat Inuyasha and you cant wear your Kimono, but you can bring Tetsusaiga!" Kagome said hoping to get to the good part faster, leaving.

"Kagome you said I could wear my Kimono! I don't wanna wear geens!" Inuyasha whined like a little child. And Kagome voiced that opinion.

"Stop acting like a child who didn't get what he wanted you sound like Shippo when I cut him off from sweets!" That shut him up.

"You cant wear your Kimono because it is an eye sore I thought there would be a costume tent contest but nope so you have to wear some REGULAR clothes. How about these?" Kagome held up some black sweat pants to Inuyasha with a red hoodie.

"Will that work? You are allowed to take in Tetsusaiga, If I get you a special ticket from the guards there I made sure of it and if they say no I'll come up with some half-assed excuse that your a boyfriend who recently got death threats and is trying to protect us or something along those lines. There has been a lot of that going on"

'Please_ buy that!'_

"Feh I'll wear the damn clothes" Said Inuyasha irritatingly that he can't wear his Kimono.

"YAY!" Kagome hugged him round the middle and left to change, leaving Inuyasha with red creeping across his nose.

"Inuyasha look at that! Can we please go in that!" Kagome pointed out a large roller-coaster to Inuyasha.

Soon after getting in line and getting ready to go on the next coater they heard commotion and turned around to see a man in a dark over coat short with brown hair shoving people out of the way. A woman following closely behind him, occasionally apologizing to the people he had pushed. He got up to wear Kagome and Inuyasha wear and attempted to go in front of them but Inuyasha stood in his way and blocked his path staring the short man down daring him to try.

"And what do you want?"Inuyasha glared at the tall man who attempted to get around him.

"Inuyasha, knock it off." Kagome said."Who cares? Just ignore him." She had just turned around to hear another voice answer.

Well now..." said one of the other coat clad group. The women following him shoved the man out of the way and spoke to Inuyasha, "I apologize for my partners attitude. My name is Sharon Vineyard. This is my partner, Chris Vilaome. We are taking a break from work. We've just had a pretty bad fall out with our boss, so we're here for a little relaxation, though I'm sure it probably didn't come off that way."

"Um…it's alright, I guess," Kagome said. "I'm…um…Kagome, and this is Inuyasha…he's…"

"I'm her boyfriend." He said curtly. Glaring at the man who was currently looking Kagome over and offered a threating growl at him.

'_What? Why did he say that?' _She then noticed the man and she scooted closer to Inuyasha hoping he would make the man stop his leering.

"Stop staring a Kagome creep." Stated Inuyasha pulling her closer to him.

They were saved by the coaster coming to a stop and the people getting off and the announcer saying to please get on.

"Inuyasha lets sit up front its a better view then the middle." Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the front of the car and got in showing him how to buckle the belts and pulling down the bar.

" Kagome what does this do?" Asked Inuyasha his curiosity peaking.

"It goes on this track faster then you can run and higher then I have seen you jump, I heard it goes upside down and twists a lot. Its very awesome and fun! At least thats what I heard."

"_Everyone get ready here we go!"_

"Come on Kagome it wasn't that bad!" Inuyasha spoke to Kagome as she was currently heaving into a trash can.

"Shut up." Was the only reply he got before she started again.

"Come on lets go find a bathroom to get you cleaned up." After making sure she was alright and he still had Tetsusaiga Inuyasha picked her up bride style and walk to the security guard to ask where the bathroom was.

"Sir there is an indoor bathroom over in that big building over their. Its a family one so it's okay to with her.

"Thank you very much" His concerning gazing falling to the girl in his arms.

After locating the building he carried Kagome in to one of the stalls and set her down patting her back as she vomited what she last contained in her stomach. Soon Kagome had finished and shakily stood up.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Inuyasha flushed the toilet and followed her out of the stall to the mirrors and sinks.

"Hey Inuyasha do you still have those kimonos we got Shippo?" Asked Kagome who was cleaning up her face.

"Yea I saved the runt's stuff, why does he need it any way?"

"He's a little boy Inuyasha he needs more the one Kimono, and beside his birthday is coming up. I thought it would be a good thing for him." Kagome started to regain some of her coloring in to her face when they left the bathroom.

"Kagome how you stand to do what we do in the feudal Era but cant go on that coaster?" Looking around for an exit closest to them Inuyasha lead Kagome around a building when he heard voices.

"Give it up."

'_Why does that voice sound familiar?_

"We know what your hiding for your boss. If you don't want that to leak to the press give the money to us."

"Inuya-" She was cut off by Inuyasha placing his hand over her mouth.

'Listen' He mouthed to her.

"Your entire company will be brought to its knees, so surrender the 1,000,000,000 Yen from your boss and we'll be on our way. But first we have to take care of some rats."

'_SHIT' _Inuyasha thought grab be hind him to get Kagome and jump but, no Kagome. He then turned around to find, her being held by, the man from the coaster!

"Kagome!" Lunging forward he stopped when the man pulled out a gun smaller then the ones he had seen back home pointed to her head.

"Damn!" Cursed Inuyasha when he saw the weapon.

"What do you want from us?!" Shouting hoping to alert the guards near by when he felt a dark presents be hind him. Turning around to only catch a glimpse of his assailant before he was struck.

"It's no use screaming for help, little girl," His vision started to fad turning black before he heard Kagome call out to him.

"IMMUYASHA!"

Reaching out for her "Kagomayyy..." before the darkness enveloped him.

"Vermouth what should we do with them?" Asked the man holding a struggling Kagome.

"Lets give her APTX lets give both of them that in fact much more inter sting." Said the one called Vermouth venomously.

Kagome was thrown to the ground with such a force to knock the wind out of her. Suddenly a knee was place on her back to force her to the ground. The man turned her on her back and positioned him self over her to pin down her arms and force the poison in her mouth and before she could spit it ou poured water in to her mouth until she swallowed. Vermouth placed the pill into Inuyasha's mouth and poured water in to his mouth for him to swallow.

"That should take care of them." Said the women who left with her partner.

'_Whats happening to me?!' _

"AHH!" Screamed Kagome before she too blacked out.

Dont killl me! I Updated before the day was done!

RAISE YOUR GLASS!

P!NK Forever!

REVIEW and I'll update Sooner!

Love you all!

Ari OUT!

P.S Dont own "Raise your Glass"!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Detective Conan

3) The Meeting

'_What hit me?'_ Was the first thought that crossed Inuyasha's mind when he woke up.

_'KAGOME!' _Inuyasha sat up with a bolt pain throbbing threw his head. He raised his hand to his head to rub the pain filled area when he noticed how his hoodie covered his hand.

'_What the hell?'_ Shaking the thoughts from his head he sniffed for Kagome's particular sent. Leading to a bundle of clothes which was. What she was wearing!

"KAGOME!" Hollered Inuyasha.

" What do you want Inuyasha?" Mumbled a voice from the clothes Inuyasha looked around desperately trying to find out what happened Kagome.

"Kagome where are you?!" Inuyasha sniffed franticly not believing she was in that little bundle of clothing. He heard rustling from behind him and slowly turned around to find. A smaller Kagome?

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome-"

_'When I open my eyes I'll be home in my bed sick because of the coaster' _Kagome opened her eyes and nothing was different nothing at all.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome stood up holding her now to big dress against her and walked slowly to the much younger looking version of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what happened to us?" Inuyasha look confused as to what happened, Kagome's eyes reflected back to to Inuyasha the same emotions flickering across his face.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I don't know"

Looking around Inuyasha spotted Shippo's kimonos.

"Kagome I think we should change. Heres' the clothes we bought Shippo we should change." He handed the smallest one to Kagome.

"Good thing the runt had a growth-spurt? Right Kagome?" Voiced Inuyasha.

Kagome silently nodded her head. The both turned away from each other to change into their respected Kimono's.

"Kagome what are we going to do?" Hearing no response Inuyasha asked again.

"Kagome?" Turning around to find Kagome face down on the ground with her old clothes in hand.

"KAGOME!" Rushing over to her he was struck with the smell of sickness. _'Damn it! Why didn't you tell me!' _Feeling her head he pulled away from the heat coming off her forehead _'Being out here in the cold can't be good either.' _Inuyasha picked her and her bag up and the Tetsusaiga not fair away.

_'I wonder if anyones around? I got away from the fair and now I'm in a park. Damn where is the shrine! I'm so tired this damn body is so weak! I'll rest for a bit then I WILL find the shrine!' _Inuyasha sat down when a flash of pain registered across his mind. _'Damn it!' _was the last thing that went across his mind.

"Oi Haibara! Do you have any new information on the organization?"

"Kudo does it look like it? We just got back from that field trip Agasa-san took us and the kids on. We are going home after dropping the others do you think I have any new information from sitting in this car with you?"

Scratching his head sheepishly he shook his head.

"Shinichi Ai do you see that?" Dr. Agasa pointed out the window towards the park, Two small lumps sitting against a tree. He stopped the car and got out Haibara and Kudo doing the same. Agasa reached them first and called out.

"Shinichi Ai! Its two kids!" Shinichi and Ai speed up the pace.

"Ai you help Shinichi with the girl I'll get the boy and their stuff. Hurry the girls got a fever!"

"Shinich1 take the head I'll get her feet!"

"Got it!" They both got to the car and settled her into a seat. Agasa came up be hind them holding a sword and a purse bulging with items.

"Haibara go threw the bag I'm going to try and wake up the boy he cant be asleep for to long with that head wound."

"Got it. Agasa Drive to your house it's closer."

"Yes Ai!" Agasa started to drive while Haibara went threw the purse.

"Kid wake up!" Shinichi shook him and the hair matted to the top of his head moved to reveal, dog ears?

"Are these real?" Shinichi pulled one experimentally earning a yell and narrowly missed a punch from the boy.

"Whoa easy kid what your name?"

"Inuyasha, and I'm not a kid."

Yes it is short but thats how long it needed to be.

I know there might be some errors and junk but my first fic and I wanted to make it up to you guys so I wrote this as quick as I could.

POLL

Who should they live with?

Ai and Kagome and Inuyasha

Ai, Kagome and Shinichi, Inuyasha

OR

They live at the shrine? (This one is a BIG maybe.)

SO review and all that jazz no flames but helpful comments!


	4. Discontinued Sorry

**I will be re posting the story**

**I would like to thank my two Followers**

**Iriss-sama**

**Longsilver777**

**and my editor**

**Hito Me Bore**

**You people are the best!**

**.The new story is called.**

**APTX 4869: The Two New Victims**


End file.
